


The Dragon King

by Djghost



Category: The Lion King (2019), game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Betrayal, Conspiracy, F/M, Jon Snow is Jaehaerys Targaryen, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djghost/pseuds/Djghost
Summary: This fic is inspired by the lion king.After the death of their king Rhaegar and losing Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen the kingdom is doomed . Will the lost prince return to right the wrongs or is forever lost .





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Kings Landing is a seperate lone Kingdom ruled by the Targaryen.
> 
> There are no seven Kingdoms. All are seperate and do not interfere with each other. 
> 
> Winterfell is ruled by Brandon Stark.
> 
> I watched the lion king and got inspired to right this. Please let me know if you like it for me to continue. However, it would be updated at a later date as I still have others fics to finish. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think.

PROLOGUE 

Long live the prince, the crowd chanted. At last the kingdom was at peace. After his father King Aerys murder two month's king's landing had descended into chaos. He had been in winterfell with his pregnant wife when he had recieved reports of conspiracy going on against his father and he had rode without haste with his faithful knights and brother on law Ned stark and his army to King's Landing. 

But it seems fate was working against them. He reached home to the news of his father's demise and Peter Baelish installed on the Iron Throne with his mother, brother imprisoned and the people in fear. The battle was short and easily won for the people were still loyal to House Targaryen and once they saw there future king return they opened the Kingdom's gate for him. Peter died screaming while they all watched him burn at the pyre of his dead soldier's.

King Rhaegar Targaryen looked down at his people from the balcony of his palace while people rejoiced at the arrival of the newborn babe, his and Queen Lyanna Targaryen' s son. The future king of King's Landing Jaehaerys Targaryen. Looking at his family Lyanna standing beside him with Jon in her arms, his mother pregnant with his brother or sister, Viserys all together and safe he felt at peace at last. 

*********

6 years later 

The kingdom of King's Landing thrived for 6 years under the rule of Rhaegar Targaryen . Alas, not all good things last. It was a devastating day for all the family and the kingdom when news of King Rhaegar's fall during a hunting accident reached the palace. All the knights who escorted the king were found dead. That was not all Prince Jaehaerys the future king was no were to be found. Armies were sent to find the future king but to no avail. At last defeated the only living male heir the kings brother Prince Viserys Targaryen was made king. 

Heartbroken the king's mother Rhaella Targaryen passed away after few daya leaving a daughter Daenerys Targaryen and daughter in law Lyanna Targaryen inconsolable. 

From that day a dark cloud decended on the kingdom. The reign of King Viserys was marked by cruelty and hatred plunging the kingdom into darkness. 

To this day even after ten years the kingdom has not recovered from the lose of their king and prince.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic would contain elments to the lion king. But I am going to make changes as I go by according to the story .
> 
> Enjoy

'Your grace ' Daario Naharis bows mockingly in front of the king. 

' What is it now ? ' Viserys asks irritated. 

' The small folk are getting out of hand. Fights, rebellion are re-emerging. They are refusing to work.' he informs the king. 

Viserys groans. Getting up from his place on the Iron throne he steps down slowly to stand in front of Daario. 

' Well then take care of it. Why else I am paying the Second Sons so much added with other privileges if you can't even control the people for me. If I have to do everything then what are you doing here.' he grinds his teeth. 

' Agree to all points. But they only respect and tolerate everything for those two ladies of your house. But since the last incident were you unnecessarily murdered that kid. They haven't shown there faces to the crowd from over a month. And they are getting agitated and ready to rebel. ' Daario informs him in a scathing manner. 

'Are you questioning my actions ? ' Viserys barks in a shrill voice. 

' We are in this together. If I was not here you won't be the king. So stop talking to me in this manner or I walk out. And then I will see how you ate able to hold on to your kingdom.' eyes narrowed, Naharis takes a threatening step towards him. 

Viserys backs away holding up both his hands in front of him to ward him off. All aggression vanished in the air. Face smiling in a overly sweet manner . 'Oh my friend, you took it the wrong manner. Come let's have some wine while I come with a solution. You are doing a great job. How can I have you angry with me. You are my only friend. ' guiding the way he leads the second sons commander to his chambers. All the while the cogs turning in his head to find the solution for this new problem. 

Suddenly, his face bright as he got the answer to all his problems. Why hadn't he thought of this before he scolds himself. It's what he had wanted all along but now it would help to secure his kingdom too . Two birds with one stone. His lips turning upwards in a devilish grin. 

" Dany where are you ? Are you hiding from me ? " Viserys voice dripping with sweetness reached her ears making her jump. 

"Come out little sister. You don't want to wake the dragon do you ? " he said in a sing song voice.

Daenerys could hear him move around her room trying to locate her. She dressed with haste and went out of the bathing chamber. Bruises on her arms and back from the last time she had woken the dragon as he loved to remind her were still raw. And she would like to avoid getting new ones if she could help. 

At the sound of her footsteps he turned around looking at her from head to toe with a distinct glint in his eyes. This was new and something in her told her that his coming in her chambers early in the morning didn't bode well for her.There was really something wrong about the way he stood there examining her like she was a piece of meat with a creepy smile on his face. 

"Ah there you are my sweet little sister." 

Daenerys groaned in her throat. Wanting to smack that fucking smile off of his face. Instead she greeted him with a small smile of her own and watched as he went to sit his stupid ugly fat ass on her bed. 

She'd have to get the linens changed she thought with disgust.

' Come ' patting the space next to him on the bed he said. 'Join me. I have good news for you and wanted to share it personally with you. ' 

Reluctantly, she moved ahead flopping down on the edge of the bed as far away from Vis as possible. 

' Your 16th name day is in a few days time. So, I have decided to present you with a precious gift.' Vis informed her in a happy tone. 

Dany was getting more suspicious by the minute. ' What's that ? ' she asked narrowing her eyes. Already having a gut feeling she's not going to like what ever is going to come out of his mouth.

'Me ' he replied. 

And there it was. Wait what ? she did a double take. There must be something wrong with her hearing. Him . What the hell was he talking about. 

At her confused and shocked face he started grinning like a fool and clarified. ' Me. I am your present.' He informed her with such glee and self worth that she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Or better strangle him.  
Just thinking about it made her happy. 

Instead she stared at her blankly.  
'I seriously don't understand what are you trying to say.' 

' Oh sister you are so naive.' that's what you think you stupid fuck Dany thought in her head. All the while sitting there serenely waiting for his explanation.

' I am giving you the great honour of marrying me. You will have me, the King as your husband. What else could you want from life. So, now you understand. I am your gift. ' he finished with satisfaction.

She wanted to gag. Marry him.

' If I don't want to ? ' it was out before she could stop herself. 

Viserys smile vanished. Face crumpled into rage. 

Dany closed her eyes taking a ragged breath. 

Again Dany. Why do you provoke him ? Just listen to him what he says and reply with tact instead of the first thing that comes to your mind. She could hear Lyanna's voice in her head. 

There was deadly pause before a resounding slap echoed in her bed chamber. Eyes stinging with unshed tears. Controlling the urge to rub her hand on her battered cheek to sooth it. 

She opened her eyes looking at Viserys defiantly standing her ground. 

He stood up. Towering over her trying to intimidate but it didn't work. 

' I didn't ask for your opinion. I informed you. We are getting married. ' and with that he turned and went out the chamber seething. 

At the sound of doors closing she fell back on the bed. Hand massaging her cheek. Tears held in her eyes which she refused to let fall.

She is a dragon. And dragons don't cry. She chanted the mantra over and over again in her head. 

**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it please let me know.
> 
> Who would you like to see as timonand pumba let me know in the comments section. 
> 
> enjoy


End file.
